


Get a Hint

by PrezKoko



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Furuichi is a womaniser, M/M, Misunderstandings, OgaFuru, One-Sided Love, Unrequited Love, in the sense that he gets consent obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrezKoko/pseuds/PrezKoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furuichi is an oblivious womaniser. Oga thought he had a boyfriend since middle school.</p><p>**HIATUS**</p><p>Please note: this fic is on hiatus so please stop asking me to update it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Furuichi hurriedly backed away as Oga received a full on electric shock. He shielded his eyes, squeezing them tight until the flash of light disappeared, only then did he even dare to peek. There, on the bedroom floor, lay Oga; slightly charred but otherwise alive.

At least, Furuichi thinks Oga’s alive. He poked him with a wooden bat. Oga grunted an affirmation.

"Just checking," Furuichi said, though he kept poking at Oga’s head. It wasn’t often Oga would be weak enough for him to tease, and considering how much his best friend bullied him, Furuichi liked to take the advantage where he could. "I did warn you."

"When the fuck did you warn me?" Oga snarled, which would be a lot more threatening if it didn’t look like he’d been spat out of a giant barbecue. Furuichi stopped his poking with the bat, Oga could get up any second.

"When I said, ‘let’s not do this now, I think Beel wants your attention’," he replied. The ‘this’ being Oga’s hand slipping past his trousers and fondling him.

Oga let his head slump back to the floor, it dropped with a painful sounding thud. Beel clapped his hands in approval.

"My sex life is ruined," Oga moaned. Beel patted his back reassuringly.

Furuichi wasn’t sure if Beel even knew what was going on, but the baby seemed to have sensed Oga’s mood, which was very astute of him. Furuichi wished that Beel would be astute enough to know when Oga was distracted by the prospects of casual sex.

Then again, maybe not.

"Isn’t it better this way?" Furuichi said, "we’ve got homework anyway." Not that Oga does homework, unless you count copying Furuichi’s work right before class when he felt like it. But Furuichi wasn’t a delinquent, and his parents liked to cut his allowance if he didn’t reach a certain grade. Thankfully, they were usually satisfied as long as he passed, but it still meant he had to do homework.

"Fuck the homework," Oga said, finally sitting up. Beel crawled into his lap immediately. "We have more important problems, stupid Furuichi!"

"Your lack of a sex life is not really my problem," Furuichi deadpanned, frowning slightly as he tried to work out one of the maths problems in front of him. It was pretty difficult when your teachers were often too busy trying not to get beaten up by delinquents during class.

"It should be your problem! You’re not getting sex either!" 

"I’m getting plenty of sex," Furuichi said, "the girls I’ve been dating lately have all been very generous about it."

For a moment, Oga paused, not saying anything. Furuichi had been expecting some sort of quip, so he looked up when it seemed none was forthcoming.

"What’s wrong, Oga?" Furuichi blinked at the shuttered expression on Oga’s face, he had that ‘I’m not going to let you know what I’m thinking but I’m definitely being serious here’ look on him.

"What do you mean girls?" Oga finally asked.

Furuichi rolled his eyes, Oga made no sense at all sometimes. ”I mean girls. You know, the more beautiful half of our species? The same half that your sister is a part of? Girls as in people with breasts that jiggle when you nudge them just right and-” Furuichi coughed. He was getting carried away, it wasn’t as if Oga knew how to appreciated girls. Heck, Furuichi had been so surprised when, just before graduating from middle school, Oga asked him if he wanted to try sex together. He had always assumed Oga was some sort of asexual fighting demon.

"You’ve been having sex with girls?" Oga said. 

"Well yeah, it’s not like I’m going out with anyone."

Oga was scowling now, though Furuichi hardly knew why he was in such a bad mood.

Until it clicked. Of course, he was a really bad friend sometimes. ”I can try and hook you up with someone if you’re finding it hard to pick up girls,” he offered. Oga’s been getting along so well with the other delinquents at their school lately, Furuichi forgot that most people ran away whenever Oga smiled.

Oga didn’t answer straight away. He just looked at Furuichi consideringly. Finally he said, “No. Don’t bother.” Without another word, Oga turned on one of his fighting games.

Furuichi went back to his homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May continue...


	2. Chapter 2

Oga was still in a bad mood the next morning.

Furuichi tried not to be too surprised that the whole ‘Beel interrupting sex’ thing was actually bothering Oga. It was hardly the first time Beel’s interrupted an attempt.

"I heard there’s a Riceboy special coming out soon," Furuichi said, in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Maybe Beel would be okay with ignoring you for an hour watching that."

Oga glanced at him. Gave him a measuring stare. Then looked away.  
Furuichi blinked. Guess it wasn’t so simple.

"Or we can go pick up girls later?" he suggested. It’d be hard, considering Oga’s smile had a habit of scaring everything within a 10 meter radius, but it was always worth a shot. Maybe the girls will just notice Furuichi’s pretty face and don’t look at anything above the neck when they talk to Oga.

"No." Oga said.

"No girls?"

"No girls."

Furuichi sighed. ”Well, do you want to go beat some delinquents up?”

"Not interested."

That made Furuichi stop. Oga was always interested in fighting. Finding some delinquents for him to beat up have always been a fullproof way to get Oga’s mood to lift. Without that to fall back on, Furuichi was finding himself a little lost as to what else to suggest.

"I’ll be going home straight after school," Oga said. "You don’t have to come."

—-

"He’s moping about something?"

"Yeah, he didn’t even want to beat up people!"

Miki was stunned. Furuichi wondered if perhaps he should have asked someone else, but all the guys in his class were muscle heads that’d probably just try to beat Oga out of his mood. None of the Red Tails were likely to know a good answer either, especially when they’d keep calling him trash or pervert the moment he even started approaching them.

"Maybe…thanks to puberty, he doesn’t like fighting anymore?" Miki hazard a guess. Furuichi gave him a deadpanned look, and even Miki seems kind of embarassed for saying something so ridiculous.

"What else have you got?"

Miki sighed, “I can’t really see why he’d start moping either. Did you say something to him?”

Furuichi thought back on the night before. There was only one possible trigger he could think of. ”Could he be upset that he doesn’t have a girlfriend?”

Miki stared at him. ”Huh?”

"Well, he got all serious after I mentioned how the girls I’ve been seeing have all been quite generous with the sex. Maybe he’s sad that he hasn’t done it with a girl yet. That’s the only thing I can think of."

Miki’s eyes turned hard. ”You’re sleeping with other girls?”

Furuichi paused, confused as to the sudden change of tone. ”Er, yeah. Just casually, I don’t have a proper girlfriend either.”

The way Miki grit his teeth should have been enough warning, and Furuichi would really have loved to say he saw the fist before it connected with his face. Unfortunately, Miki moved so fast, Furuichi was already falling on the floor before he realised what was happening.

"What the hell was that for?" he exclaimed after sliding several feet along the floor, which really hurt. Miki could really punch.

"What the hell was it for?" Miki yelled back. "Are you an idiot? What are you sleeping with other girls for?"

Furuichi was utterly bewildered now. He tried to use a calming voice, “Look, just because you don’t have a girlfriend does not mean you have to take it out on m-“

He was interrupted by another punch, then a kick to the stomach. Before he knew it, he’d slammed against a wall and was seeing stars. Ugh, he hated how weak he was sometimes.

"Oi." Oga’s angry voice cut through everything. Furuichi looked up, not before wincing from the pain, to see his best friend walk towards them. Miki drew himself up to his full height, as if bracing himself for something. "What the fuck are you doing?" Oga asked, dangerously calm.

"You’re an idiot." Miki said. "But he’s worse. He doesn’t even-" here, Miki broke off with a frustrated sigh, then turned back to Oga. "Have you two even TALKED about this?"

"It’s none of your business, Miki," Oga said, looking rather disinterested. Furuichi knew Oga long enough to see it as a forced casualness.

"None of my business?!" Miki cried, "TWO YEARS! No, including high school, that’s pratically three years. And here I thought I was the only one you don’t explain yourself to."

Oga looked angry now, though Furuichi still had no idea what was going on. From the conversation he was witnessing though, it appeared Miki and Oga had talked about something without him during middle school. He tried to wave away the pang of disappointment, but the idea that Oga shared something with Miki and not with him was more upsetting than he had expected.

"It’s none of your buinsess, Miki!" Oga snarled. On his back, Baby Beel stirred from his afternoon nap. Oga immediately tensed up and tried to appear less worked up. "He’s clearly not interested."

"He doesn’t even understand what he is supposed to be interested in," Miki said, a mix of indignant passion and frustrated disbelieve. "Did you even explain yourself? Or did you just do something outrageous and expected everyone to understand what it was you were doing like you did with me?"

Furuichi watched the display with an ever increasing frown. ”What exactly is Oga supposed to have explained?” he said.

Miki turned to him. ”Oga’s had-“

The punch was even quicker than Miki’s, and Furuichi actually had to look around to see where the two had disappeared to before he realised Oga had attacked Miki somehow and the two of them were now fighting it out for real.

"Don’t meddle!" was what Oga seemed to be saying, though Furuichi couldn’t really make it out between the scruffling and fighting sounds.

"You’re being a coward!" Miki yelled back.

Furuichi sincerely hoped Miki would win, so he could find out what the guy had been about to say before Oga jumped him. Unfortunately, it was probably easier to wish that he won the lottery that night.

The school bell rung. The two were still fighting.

"…I’m going to class," Furuichi said to no one in particular, and turned on his heels. The conversation between Miki and Oga began swirling incessantly around in his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, it's been a while. This was rather fun to write. And I managed to bash it out rather quickly which was always good. Been itching to write for a while now. :3
> 
> Thank you for all your kind comments and kudos! :) They were very motivating.

Miki ended up in hospital.

In all honesty, Furuichi had expected as much. When Oga doesn’t want something to be known, he destroys the source of information with lethal brutality.

Still, Miki’s pretty strong these days. Meaning he’s probably awake already. It’s with this hope that Furuichi bought the cheapest bouquet of flowers he could find and headed to the hospital after school.

At least, that’s what he attempted to do.

“Your house is that way,” Oga says, pulling Furuichi away from the hospital nonchalantly.

Furuichi spluttered, tried to escape from Oga’s grip (a futility, as he is constantly reminded), and settled for yelling at the top of his lungs. “What the hell are you doing? I’m trying to see someone!”

“You can see them another time. Your house is this way,” Oga repeated, dragging Furuichi along with zero effort.

From his vantage point, Furuichi could see Beel give him a ‘you’re so pathetic, why are you even fighting?’ look and scowled back.

Then shuddered at how he can understand Beel’s mood so easily these days.

“What do you have against me seeing Miki in the hospital? It’s what friends do,” Furuichi complained, continuing his struggle. Never let it be said that he’s not persistent.

Oga seemed to hesitate. But then he resumed his leisurely stroll towards Furuichi’s house. “He needs his rest,” Oga said calmly.

“From you beating him up! Over a reason which involves me and ah-!” Furuichi yelped as he was picked up and slung over Oga’s shoulder. That had only ever happened once before, when they were 11 years old. Oga rarely man-handled him in such a way.

What ever secret Miki knows about, it must have been serious.

For a moment, Furuichi wondered if he should just let it go. If Oga doesn’t want him to know, then maybe he needed to respect that.

Then again, this secret involved him. And Furuichi had hardly ever been an especially moral person.

“Beel look! It’s Riceboy!” Furuichi said, pointing down the street.

Beel swiveled his head around excitedly.

“Oh look, he’s just turned around a corner. Maybe you can catch him up!” he said, gently picking Beel up and setting him down on the ground.

“Wait, Beel!” Oga immediately began to panic as Beel hurried towards where Furuichi had been pointing. His grip loosened in his haste and Furuichi used that opportunity to slip out, quickly running in the opposite direction.

“Damn it Furuichi!” Oga yelled after him, but Furuichi knew that Oga would be chasing after Beel first, giving him enough time to-

A shadow descended over him, and Furuichi looked up to see a large piece of wall above his head. He skidded to a stop as it crashed in front of him, cutting off his escape.

The situation was desperate. Furuichi used his last resort.

“Alaindelon!” he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Immediately, the transporter demon appeared at his side. Furuichi was relieved for the first 2 seconds, before he noticed what Alaindelon was wearing.

“Y-you called for me, Furuichi-sama?” Alaindelon said in what was probably an attempt to sound coy. His head sported a frilly headband and instead of the usual skin-tight clothes, he appeared to be wearing a maid outfit.

Furuichi balked. But decided escaping Oga was more important for the time being.

“Take me to the hospital!” he said.

“Your wish, is my command,” Alaindelon said.

“Say things like that with a genie outfit!” Furuichi couldn’t help but chastise, even as Alaindelon split open.

“Furuichi!” That was Oga, who was now only 5 meters away. Furuichi willed Alaindelon to disappear quicker. It would take at least a couple of seconds for the transporter demon to appear back at Oga’s side (if Oga can even call him back effectively), during which, Furuichi should have enough time to lose him amongst the many corridors.

...unless Oga got Alaindelon to just transport him directly to where Furuichi was.

There was only one way to prevent this. Furuichi swallowed and steeled his nerves.

The moment they appeared in the hospital, Furuichi turned to Alaindelon and grabbed his arm.

He did his best to look up shyly through his lashes (an expression Alaindelon had constantly repeated he wanted to see on Furuichi-sama’s face ever since the guy discovered shojo manga).

“F-Furuichi-sama?”

“Please don’t go,” Furuichi said, feeling himself blush from pure embarrassment, but it added to the effects so it was okay. “I...I don’t want to be alone right now.”

It had the desired effects. And Alaindelon gripped Furuichi’s shoulder. “I will never leave your side!”

Inwardly, Furuichi sighed in relief and cringed at the same time. Outwardly, he simply said, “Good. Now let’s find the reception.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, no promises that it'll be continued, but it is a fun fic; mostly because I have no idea where I'm going with it. Hope you liked this chapter too, despite the extremely long gap between updates.


End file.
